


Safe

by Khateeah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Brother Feels, Childhood Trauma, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has nightmares. Jonathan makes sure he doesn't have to cope with them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

“ _MOM!_ ”

Jonathan bolted upright in his bed. _Will._ His heart was pounding, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his heavy, creased brow.

As quickly as he'd woken, Jonathan ripped back the sheets and leapt out of bed, his feet flying towards his little brother’s room before they'd even hit the floor.

“Will!” Jonathan shouted as he burst through his brother’s door, forcing the latch through the warped wooden door jamb with a loud crack. The door did little to break his momentum, and he stumbled clear through, landing less-than-gracefully on the edge of his brother’s bed.

Will blinked, peeking from beneath the edge of his covers. “...Jonathan?”

“Will! Will, you're alright, you're...” His voice trailed off and he stared wide-eyed at the stunned expression plastered across Will’s face. His brother’s hair was an unruly mess - he'd been tossing and turning. Jonathan bit his lip and lifted a trembling hand, smoothing Will’s hair against his head. It was damp with sweat, and his cheeks were red and shining with tears, his too-thin chest rising and falling rapidly beneath the sheets.

“Wh-where’s mom?” Will stuttered, chin quivering, his words catching on short, frantic breaths. Jonathan's eyes darted nervously around the room. Nothing out of place. No shifting, thumping, squelching bits of _whatever_ that thing was…

Jonathan bit back a gasp and gave his head a firm shake. “She's working late, bud. She'll be home soon. I promise.” A nightmare. Just a nightmare. Jonathan felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease, and his hand slid down to wipe away the fresh tear trickling its way down Will’s temple. He felt Will’s pulse hammering there beneath his skin, and his lips thinned to a line. “You okay?”

Will tensed, a breathy whine rising in his throat as he fought in vain to keep his tears at bay. Jonathan felt his heart drop into his stomach. He hated seeing Will like this. He hated that he understood all too well what made his brother so afraid. That world was still out there. They both knew it. It was everywhere and nowhere all at once; waiting, _feeling_. Even Will’s tears made him nervous - no one could say there weren't more of those creatures - those _things_ \- could they feel his brother’s pain, his fear? Was that enough to coax them from their hellish home and back into their world? 

Jonathan closed his eyes and drew in a long, shaky breath, releasing it through trembling lips. He had to stay calm, or at least _look_ calm, for Will’s sake. Will needed him, and Jonathan wouldn't let him down.

Not again.

“Hey. How about we sleep in my room tonight?”

Will sobbed in relief, and two fat tears rolled down the sides of his face, disappearing into the soft, sandy wisps of hair framing his ears. He nodded vigorously. A shade of a smile quirked at the corner of Jonathan's mouth, softening his stoic expression.

“Alright. Let's go.” Jonathan stood and offered his hand. Will kicked away the covers and reached, and a small sigh passed his lips when he felt his brother’s big, warm fingers close over his own.

For now, there was only Jonathan. He was safe.


End file.
